


Playing House

by Here2ReadVB



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Romance, Smut, Vegebul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here2ReadVB/pseuds/Here2ReadVB
Summary: Single dad Vegeta meets Bulma, this is their story.100% AU. All human, no powers. Probably OOC and def not Canon compliant. A bit of fluffy lemon heavy fun (aka smut).
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 77
Kudos: 125





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is built off the bones of a story I started writing a long time ago. I was able to find a few chapters from that unfinished version, tore it down, and rebuilt it. Keep in mind this is my first new fic post in over 15 years, these muscles are out of shape. All mistakes are my own. Special thank you to @AvieAwesome for reading this before I posted, I appreciate your support and encouragement!
> 
> Art work by the amazingly talented @AAKynge

Bulma stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in an oversized towel, and leaned forward to wipe the steam off the large mirror. She explored her reflection in the mirror and smiled, she was young, beautiful, rich, and a genius. A total catch if she did say so herself. Bulma winked at her reflection then sighed. The familiar nagging feeling left by her parents’ death that friends couldn’t fill reared its ugly head for a moment. If she was being totally honest, she was lonely. She dated, but it never quite worked out. The guys she picked often had one of two things on their minds, her money or her body. It was fun, but it never lasted and she secretly longed to put her single days behind her. Plus, she was currently in a long dry spell. It had been almost a year since she ended her last relationship. She snorted, if you could call it that. Zarbon was handsome but a total prick, he had been way more interested in what dating “Bulma Briefs” did for his social standing than her. Firmly pushing the self-pity from her mind, Bulma brushed her long aqua hair, “I think some shopping is in order for today."

\--  
"Daddy! Wake up, we have to go shopping, you promised." The tiny black-haired boy laid his head down on his father’s chest, his arms and legs draped over Vegeta's waist and hips.

Vegeta ruffled his son’s hair but said in a firm voice, "Cabba, we talked about sneaking up on me, you could get hurt." Catching a glance of Cabba’s face, Vegeta softened, "Shopping huh? Well Cab, a promise is a promise." The boy's face lit up and he gave his father a quick hug and jumped from the bed. Vegeta smirked as he watched his son run towards the kitchen, a dark unhappy look briefly crossing his handsome face. He stood and quickly made his bed, a bed made for two that only ever held one. Never one for tears or regrets, Vegeta squared his shoulders and went to join his son for breakfast.

\--  
"Ug! Finally. Jeez, Bulma only took you 30 stinking minutes to find a parking spot," the blue haired beauty grumbled. She stepped out of her car and right into a puddle. "Off to a great start," she sighed. Then she sighed once more. “Think happy, at least the day can't get worse." She trudged through the parking lot towards the main mall entrance noticing a man running with something small on his back. "How cute! A father and son, I remember when Dad did that with me." She smiled and continued her trek. She stepped into the mall, greeted by a rush of warm air and the smells of coffee and cookies. Bulma made her way through the crowd and into her favorite store. She took her time, browsing the lovely handmade items, picking up odds and ends that her friends would love plus a few trinkets for herself. Happy with her purchases, Bulma made her way to a small coffee stand, ready for a break and a cappuccino. She sat down at the tiny table with her treat and spotted two familiar faces weaving in and out of the crowd. Bulma quickly shoved her numerous bags under her chair in a poor attempt at hiding them.

Chi-Chi stooped to hug her friend, "Bulma! Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Ya, you aren't shopping for anyone in particular are you?" 18 asked, eyeing the bags jumbled at Bulma's feet.

Bulma laughed and shook her head no then invited the two women to pull up chairs and sit. "What are you guys doing here?”

"We were killing time." 18 pushed a blond strand of hair out of her face and sighed, "But this place is a mad-house."

Chi-Chi stole a piece of scone from Bulma's plate, "By the way Bee, you never said what you were doing here."

"I wanted to get out of the house, I was going stir crazy. Any plans this weekend?"

"Goku and I are going back home to visit my dad."

"Yamcha and 17 are going skiing, but Krillin and I are staying home. You can join us for a night of bad movies and cheap wine if you want."

Bulma looked up from her drink at her friends, "Ha I think I will pass, Besides, being the 3rd, 5th, or 7th wheel all the time isn’t all it's cracked up to be," she laughed sarcastically.

“We don’t think of you as an extra wheel! You know that.” Chi-Chi said softly.

Bulma laughed again, brushing it off, and changed the subject back to her friends.

\--  
Vegeta and Cabba ran through the mall parking lot. Cabba hanging onto his father’s back giggling with glee. They reached the main doors and entered. Vegeta deposited Cabba onto a nearby bench and helped him hop down. "Toy store first?" Cabba asked, his obsidian eyes shining brightly.

"No, first warm clothes."

"Kay, but I think we better hurry cause all the toys might be gone before we get there,” the tiny boy said, an anxious look crossing his cute face.

"Tch nonsense, there will be plenty to choose from." Vegeta said, a tad harsher than he meant. His voice softened, "I promise." He grabbed his son’s hand and led the way into a nearby store.

Eventually the black-haired pair made their way to the toy store. Cabba’s large eyes grew to twice their normal size at the treasures that lay before him. He let out an awed whisper, "Wow Daddy, I’ve never seen so many toys! There’s like a gazillion! How am I supposed to pick?"

"Go. Pick anything you want, bring it to me." Vegeta said and gave his son a push in the direction of the stuffed animals. Cabba took his time looking for toys of various textures, colors, and styles. Vegeta waited, far more patient with Cabba than anyone else. When his young son had picked a few items he came back to his father, "Daddy, I think I am done, but maybe I need one more."

"No Cab, this is enough. Now you wait right by my side while I pay." Vegeta turned his attention to the woman behind the counter. Cabba became bored and wandered back to where the stuffed toys were shelved, completely forgetting his father’s heed to stay close.

\--  
Bulma said her goodbyes to her two friends and gathered her belongings. As she collected her packages she glanced up and noticed the bright colors of the toy store. She hadn’t been into a toy store in at least 12 years, but felt herself being drawn in. The blue eyed beauty walked into the toy store, smiling at each tiny toy and the children playing with them. A boy with black hair and eyes caught her attention. He was walking towards the exit with a small stuffed figure of a green alien in his grasp. The tiny boy was almost to the door when he was violently jerked back.

Vegeta watched the store clerk lay a hand on his child and his anger soared, before he had a chance to react, a woman stepped in. He watched for a moment, curious as to what the attractive mystery woman had planned.

The angry attendant wrenched the doll from Cabba’s hand, oblivious to the tears welling in his black eyes. Bulma, however, was not oblivious to the tears or the fact that the rude woman had pulled the boy back with more force than necessary. "Um excuse me, is there a problem here?"

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but this kid was stealing that doll."

"He is a small child, there is no way he was trying to steal,” Bulma rolled her eyes in the clerk’s face. She bent down to Cabba and brushed the tears from his face, "Are you okay? Did that mean woman hurt you?" When Cabba shook his head no, Bulma stood back up and turned on the clerk, "You overreacted and you owe this young man an apology."

The frazzled clerk sputtered, "An apology? He was shoplifting! I was doing my job. I don't need tips from a busybody like you."

"Hmmm, busybody huh? Lady you have no idea. Now, here is more than enough money for the doll. I suggest you get out of my sight." Bulma grabbed the doll, turned her back on the store clerk and placed it in Cabba's arms. "Here you go sweetie, I bet you must have really wanted that toy. What is your name? Where is your mommy?"

"There isn't a mommy." A deep baritone voice answered from behind, sending a shiver up her spine, "His name is Cabba. I am Vegeta, his father." The dark haired man then reached down and picked up his son, momentarily ignoring the rest of the shoppers. "Where were you going young man? I told you to stay beside me." Vegeta said in a firm voice.

Bulma stood watching the man. He was around her age, she estimated, well built, maybe an inch taller than her, with black hair that defied gravity. His eyes were dark as well, and there was something aristocratic about his handsome face. She grinned, having been caught staring by both father and son. “I would like to thank you for what you did, but first I would like to get out of this store," the black haired man grumbled. Bulma silently followed Vegeta and Cabba out of the store towards a group of nearby benches.

Vegeta reached to help Bulma with her packages, their hands brushing against each other sending a small jolt of electricity through them. He cleared his throat, "As I was saying, thank you so much for helping Cabba. I insist on paying you back for the toy."

"Oh no! It is no problem. I don't have any children of my own, no nieces or nephews, so it’s kind of a gift for me too," she replied a small smile on her lips. Vegeta was about to argue, but something in her eyes told him he wouldn't win so he let it go.

"Daddy!" Cabba tugged on Vegeta's pants leg, "Can we take her home? She is really pretty and nice too."

Bulma blushed a flattering shade of pink and Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest and smirked. "Maybe we can interest her in lunch with us as a way to say thank you. What do you say woman?" Vegeta focused his gaze on the comely stranger.

She raised one brow at Vegeta, "It's Bulma actually.” Then she turned to Cabba and smiled, “Lunch would be great. I need to make one quick call.”

Vegeta only heard Bulma’s side of the conversation, but it was obvious she was talking to someone about the store clerk. The fighter in him roared approval at her takedown of the one who wronged his family.

\--  
Bulma’s stomach fluttered as she studied Vegeta’s face, sneaking peeks at him while he studied the menu. Her day had certainly turned around for the better. Everyone placed their orders and Bulma struck up a casual conversation, eager to learn what she could about this mystery man.

“Vegeta, tell me about yourself.”

“What do you want to know?”

Bulma shot him a crooked smile, “Well, I would love to know your deepest darkest secrets,” and fantasies she added silently, “but for now I will settle with how old are you, what do you do for a living, are you single. You know, the basics.” She winked at him, she was attracted to him, but more than that she was intrigued by him.

“31, I own a successful martial arts and MMA training facility.”

“You skipped one.”

He cleared his throat, “I am single.” Bulma shot him a flirtatious look holding his gaze before her attention was pulled away by Cabba.

“I’m four, and I go to West City pre-school.” Bulma beamed at the boy and continued talking to him, asking him about the things he learned at school, his favorite foods, and what he liked to do.

Vegeta watched the blue haired woman as she chatted comfortably with his son. Cabba was usually shy around new people, but something about this woman was bringing out his son’s true personality. “Bulma,” the way he said her name made her shiver, it sounded far more exotic and foreign coming out of his mouth, “What is it that you do?” Vegeta knew who Bulma Briefs was, practically everyone in West City knew who she was, but he was curious how she might answer.

“I am the main shareholder of Capsule Corp, though I am way more hands off on the business side these days. I have some good people working for me now. It frees me up to dabble in design and work on my pet projects. After my parents passed, CC had a rough couple of years, I worked hard to bring it back to the top tier of design and innovation.” She said it all with pride. “Oh and I’m single too.” She wasn’t what he expected... She laughed at something Cabba said, her head thrown back and eyes shut, he had never seen a more beautiful woman. He was attracted to her, but more than that he was intrigued by her.


	2. Beginner’s Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta and Bulma reflect on their chance meeting and make plans to meet again. *Lime warning*

"Cabba, what did you think of Bulma?"

"Daddy, she is very pretty, and she likes you. I can tell. She kept looking at you and smiling."

"Hn, what else did you like about her?"

"She got me that doll, and she was brave and stood up to the mean lady."

"Yes, she did...alright, time for bed."

Cabba suppressed a yawn and climbed onto his father’s stomach. "I'm not sleepy."

"Yes you are Cab."

"Well maybe a little, can I sleep with you?"

"You don't have to ask."

Cabba closed his eyes, "I think you should marry her Daddy." He then gave Vegeta a tight squeeze and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Vegeta took a breath and frowned to himself. That woman had certainly made an impact, he couldn't get her out of his head. He rolled Cabba off his stomach and next to him on the bed. Once he was sure Cabba wouldn’t wake, he climbed out of the bed and went to his small attached bathroom. He turned on the warm water and stepped into the shower. Vegeta replayed the details of his surprise lunch date. Bulma had been perfectly at ease with both him and Cabba. The conversation had been comfortable after the first few minutes, he had even caught himself laughing with her, something he rarely experienced. He pictured her laughing, her head thrown back and her eyes shut.

The image shifted, her head was still thrown back and her eyes were still shut but this time in pleasure. Another shift, Bulma lying flushed and satisfied in his bed, gleaming with sweat. He gripped his cock and pumped. Her slender hand joined by her pink lips working up and down his shaft. He pumped himself faster, the woman splayed out before him, a feast for a starving man. On her hands and knees, bucking below him. Her voice hoarse from calling his name. One more hard pump was all it took for his release. He opened his eyes, _fuck_ , he was in big trouble.

\--  
Bulma spent the next day working on a few random projects she was prototyping for Capsule Corp. Her current plan was to stay bunkered down in the safety of her lab, keeping her mind busy rather than sitting around waiting for her phone to ring. Bulma glanced at the clock and noting the time, stretched her aching neck and back muscles and closed up her lab for the night. Oh yeah, she was in need of some serious self-care.

As she sank into the warm water, her tight muscles relaxed. She took a long sip of wine and pictured Vegeta's face. "Hnmm, handsome, well-built, smart, a little taciturn...I can work with that." She closed her eyes, more images of the dark-haired man flashed through her mind, his broad shoulders, trim waist, and powerful thighs. Those thighs wrapped around her. Large powerful hands in her hair. His head between her legs kissing and licking. Bulma ran her hands down her body, teasing her nipples then lower to part her curls. Desperate to ease her desire she turned on the jets in her tub and positioned herself just so. Vegeta licking her back, pounding into her from behind. Her name tumbling from his lips. Between the jet and her thumb Bulma found shallow release. “Kami, I hope he calls," she said before submerging her head under the bubbly water.

\--  
Vegeta paced back and forth in the kitchen, Cabba watching and holding his alien doll close to his chest. "She’ll think I am crazy if I call her so soon, but I can't get her out of my head."

"Call! I want to see her!"

Vegeta ran his hand over his face and grimaced, this was not like him at all. He was a man of action, but dating was a different realm. Cabba had been his sole focus for four years. He hated himself for his indecision. "Get it together, if she says no, that’s the end of it. Don't be a weakling." Decision made, Vegeta picked up his cell and scrolled to her contact info. "Kami, what am I thinking, hey come eat pizza and with me and my kid." Vegeta groaned. “Fucking lame."

\--  
"I want to meet this dream man of yours. If he has you this worked up, he must be something. You were never this excited about any of the other guys you’ve gone out with, and you actually saw them naked," 18 laughed.

"Ha!" Bulma snorted at the brashness of her friend, one the many reasons they got along so well. "Yeah well, let me think...off the top of my head...Roshi was way too old for me, Oolong was a total creep, and obviously Yamcha and I weren’t meant to be," Bulma giggled.

"I think my brother would agree with you on that last point." 18 paused, "I think everything turned out for the best."

"Well of course you'd say that, oh hang on a sec, I’ve got another call."

"Okay, but you better click back over, especially if it’s him."

Bulma laughed and clicked over, a delicious baritone coming over the line. "Hello may I speak with Bulma please, this is Vegeta Prince calling."

Bulma didn’t say hello, she just clicked back over to 18, "It’s Vegeta! He called!" The blue eyed genius gasped and covered her mouth, "Oh my Kami, I didn’t even tell him it was me who answered. He probably hung up."

"Well then why the hell are you still talking to me?! Go, shoo, get out of here!" 18 laughed, "Bee girl, I hope he is all you want him to be, Kami knows you deserve it.”

\--  
"Hello, may I speak with Bulma please, this is Vegeta Prince calling.….Bulma? Are you there?" Still no answer. He ran his hand over his face, cursing under his breath. Had she given him a fake number? Had he scared her off by calling so soon? Muffled yells and pleas to ‘not hang up’ and ‘I am here’ caused him pause. Vegeta pulled the phone back to his ear. "Hello Bulma? Is that you?" He silently swore at the excitement in his voice.

"Yes! I mean, yes, this is Bulma. Vegeta it is so nice to hear from you. What are you and Cabba up to?"

"Nothing, which is why I am calling," Vegeta took a deep breath and mumbled, "This is short notice so I understand if...Cabba and I were…, well I mean I was hoping…you might want to join us for dinner tonight. Nothing fancy, just pizza."

"I would love to join you, I have zero plans for the evening." She blurted, "Text me directions and a time."

Vegeta let out the breath he had been holding, and told her he would text her shortly. He hit end on the call and sank into a nearby chair. "I have a date. I have a date? Tch, what was I thinking."

\--  
Bulma stood outside the Prince residence, her hand aloft ready to knock on the front door when it flew open and a tiny head of black hair poked out. "Daddy! It’s Bulma, she’s here," Cabba yelled before grabbing Bulma’s hand and leading her on a tour of the cozy home.

She was greeted by the smell of something sweet and the crackle of the fireplace. The lived-in chairs and worn table gave the home a comfortable feeling. As Cabba took her on the last leg of the tour, his room, Vegeta caught up to him. "Cab, Bulma would rather play after dinner. Let’s go relax."

Disappointment bubbled on the boy’s face so she bent down and whispered, "Cabba, I promise I will play with you in a little while, but my tummy is growling, and I think….no I am sure yours is too," she tickled Cabba until he agreed and fled to the living room.

"Sorry about him. We don't get a lot of company."

"Hey it is no problem, I think that little guy of yours is absolutely adorable. Since you mentioned dinner, I'm starving!"

Vegeta took her hand and a jolt of electricity ran through her body. His hand was rough, but not unpleasantly so; his firm grip made her mind wander. A warmth spread to her cheeks and her stomach as she imagined those hands running down her body, tracing the lines of her neck, threading through her hair...Vegeta’s deep voice brought her back to reality. "I didn’t think to ask what kind of pizza you liked." The dark eyed man had a slight frown on his face. He dropped her hand to cross his arms across his chest, a gesture he did when feeling embarrassed or exposed.

"No worries, I will eat almost anything!" She smiled at his obvious discomfort. "Can I help make drinks?"

With a quick nod, he motioned for his son, "Cabba, show Bulma where the cups, ice, and drinks are, but I want her to fix them. Do you understand me?"

Cabba grabbed Bulma’s hand once more and led her to the kitchen, and after a few minutes of taking drink orders and preparing them Bulma and the tiny boy walked back to the living room, ready to dig in. "Mmmm. Something in your kitchen smells wonderful, are you baking?"

"We needed dessert. Homemade tastes better than store bought."

Her mouth dropped. "How on earth are you single?"

Vegeta's eyes darkened and Bulma caught herself, "I'm sorry, that was rude, I meant...well you are a catch. Have to say I am feeling pretty lucky." She winked at him, tossing her blue hair and laughing, easing the tension in the room.

"Cabba what did you name your doll?" Bulma asked as she took a seat next to Vegeta.

"Dende."

"What an interesting name!" Cabba beamed at the praise. Bulma continued to chat with Cabba listening intently to the boy’s replies. Vegeta watched and snickered at the back and forth conversation between his son and his date.

Two hours later Cabba was sprawled out on the floor, dead to the world. As Vegeta moved to pick him up, a small hand on his arm stilled him. "Can I help you put him to bed?"

"There isn’t much to it."

“Still, I would love to help.”

Vegeta gave a small nod and Bulma watched as he gently picked the tiny prone form off the floor and carried him to his room. She trailed him down the hall but he inclined his head silently inviting her to step into the room first. Bulma walked over to the small bed and pulled the covers back as Vegeta placed Cabba down. She pulled the bright blanket up to his chin, and brushed the hair back off the younger Prince’s face. Vegeta looked at her for a moment and something flashed in his eyes. He caught her arm and whispered, "Have you done this before?"

Bulma shivered at his grip and the whispered words in her ear. She pulled closer to Vegeta, and when she was inches from his face she murmured, "Beginner’s luck I guess." A silence fell over them and they stood locked in each other’s gaze. Bulma leaned in and moistened her lips with her tongue, “Did you have anything else planned for the night?”

Vegeta dropped her arm, "Follow me, don't want to wake him." Bulma nodded her head and followed Vegeta out of the room and back down the hall. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"I would love one.”

Vegeta didn’t reply, instead he wordlessly turned and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine, carrying it to his couch. After a moment, her handsome date looked up, "Are you going to join me or not?"

Bulma didn’t move, "You could be nice about it. I’m getting mixed signals here."

Vegeta cleared his throat, "Would you please join me?"

"No need to beg Badman," Bulma teased, calling him by his MMA nickname, she had done her research on Vegeta Prince. Tossing a smile and a wink in his direction, she settled down next to him and held up a glass and he gave a generous pour. As they sipped the fruity merlot, Bulma shared more about her past.

“It was a few weeks before my 20th birthday, they were going on some crazy trip my mom had planned for their anniversary. I still don’t know what happened, just that the plane went down over the water. It was surreal, one minute I had parents, the next I didn’t...gah, way to bring the room down Bulma.”

Vegeta kept stealing glances at Bulma as she talked. He had been terse with her; he liked that she called him on it. He didn’t know how to do this, date, make small talk, be social. Ah but the woman, she pulled more out of him than anyone ever had. Each time their knees bumped or their hands touched a spark flowed through him and gave him a thrill. Bulma was awakening feelings in him that had lay dormant for years. He reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and she turned her face into his hand before he let it drop back to his side.

Her cheek tingled from his touch. She adjusted herself slightly then cleared her throat, “So I have to ask, are you divorced?”

Vegeta knew the question would come up sooner or later, “No, Celleri, Cabba’s mother and I were not married. She passed away four years ago.” Bulma’s eyes widened at his words, Cabba was only four years old. She wanted to know more, but it was clear the subject was closed for now.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments until Bulma stood, stretching her arms over her head. "Well I guess I will call it a night. Thank you for dinner, I had a wonderful time."

Vegeta gave a small grunt in reply and rose to his feet. He helped Bulma with her coat, then walked her out to her car. As she climbed into the driver’s seat, he rested against the frame, "I’ve been waiting all night to do this." He placed one hand under her chin tilting her head back then leaned in and kissed her. His mouth was warm and he tasted of spice and fruit. She lost herself in the kiss and moaned against his mouth, her eyes closing. One of her hands snaked behind his head to pull his mouth closer to her own. His tongue rolled against hers and she tugged the hair at the nape of his neck. A growl escaped his lips and he deepened the kiss for a moment more, then with a ragged breath he pulled away. He smirked at her and whispered, "Drive safe Woman. I will call you tomorrow."


	3. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Vegeta have a date night without Cabba. Lemon warning.
> 
> Chapters from here out will contain sex, smut, lemons. If you are not interested in that portion of the story, I will be marking the beginning and end of those portions with ******. Please note, there may be plot points and character development that occurs during those scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut starts now. Huge thank you to @blackswans22 for betaing this chapter and helping with POV. Also thank you to everyone who has read, commented, kudoed, bookmarked, or anything at all related to this story.

Vegeta was true to his word, calling Bulma a little after ten the next morning. His deep voice caused a warmth to spread through her, "Did you sleep well?"

Bulma gave a sultry chuckle and sensing his flirty tone replied, "After a long cool shower I slept just fine. I had some great dreams, too."

He let out a short barking laugh. "Woman, I can't be having a conversation like this with you so early in the morning. Cabba’s grandparents will be arriving soon, so I wanted to take a moment to see if you were free to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Just you?" she questioned.

"Yes, I am letting Celleri’s parents watch Cabba for the next couple of days."

"I would love to have dinner with you."

"I have to go, Cab needs me. I will text you the details."

"Have a nice day Vegeta, you and Cabba both," with that she ended the call.

\--  
Bulma pulled up to Vegeta’s house wondering what he had planned for their date. His text had said to come to his place, no other details. He was more of a stay-at-home type person, and while that was not her usual dating style, she was willing to give it a try..

Bulma knocked lightly on the door. "It’s unlocked. Come in."

Bulma stepped through the door and was hit with a delicious aroma and a delicious sight. Vegeta was standing in his kitchen with his back to her. A pair of dark jeans and a dark fitted tee accentuated his well built physique. Bulma took advantage of the moment to drink in his muscular back, narrow waist, and killer ass. A familiar warmth spread through her body and she began to imagine what he would look like out of those clothes. Vegeta turned, she knew she was caught. Her cheeks warmed but she didn’t turn away. In fact, she raised her chin higher and gave her pink lips a quick lick with her tongue.

\--  
Vegeta kept sneaking glances at Bulma as they ate and chatted. Her long blue hair was pulled partially back from her face, leaving her slender neck exposed. Her tight top hugged her curves perfectly as did her fitted jeans. Their first kiss replayed in his head, the heat between them he had felt, what would tonight bring?

After dinner Vegeta led her to the couch and put on a movie, some new action blockbuster neither of them had seen. They laughed together, Vegeta criticizing the fight sequences, Bulma poo-pooing the science. As the movie played they gravitated toward each other until eventually they were wrapped around one another on the couch. When the movie ended, Bulma turned so she was facing him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Vegeta rolled them so he was laying on top of her, then he pushed himself up on his forearms so he didn’t crush her. One of his knees went between her legs and he snagged her lips in his. For a moment she froze, but it didn’t take long before she was kissing him back. Bulma wrapped her arms around his shoulders and arched her back. Her neck was bared to him and he took advantage, sucking, nipping, and kissing. Bulma moaned and pulled Vegeta’s mouth back to her own. She ran her tongue over his teeth, feeling the prick of his sharp canines.

Vegeta’s mind was racing, he felt like a love struck teenager with her. Eventually he pulled back, breaking their kiss. He rose to his feet and offered a hand to her, when she stood he lowered his nose to her head inhaling the sweet smell of her hair.

She sighed and said coyly, "I guess I should get going."

"Tch, it is much too late for you to drive all the way back to West City."

"Plus it’s raining, the roads could be slick,” she pressed herself against his chest, “But I wouldn't want to put you out."

He kissed her, then whispered in her ear, "You are staying, no argument."

"You win, but…I didn’t pack for a sleepover, so no pajamas," Bulma said, a teasing tone to her voice. "This wouldn't be a ploy to see me naked would it, Vegeta?"

He reddened slightly, "You can borrow one of my t-shirts and a pair of sweats, though they will swallow you whole."

\--  
"Woman, I found an unopened toothbrush in Cabba’s bathroom, it is for a child, but it will work for toni..." Vegeta entered his bedroom and found the blue eyed beauty standing clad only in one of his t-shirts, brushing her hair. "Did you not find the sweats?" Her nipples poked through the thin material and the curve of her pert ass peeked out from the shirt’s bottom.

"I figured the shirt was long enough. How does it look?" she asked with a saucy lilt to her voice. She teased him pulling the hem of the shirt up to give him a flash of her frilly cheek baring panties.

Vegeta’s eyes flashed with desire and he gave her a devilish smirk as his only reply.

"See something you like?" she purred.

He pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply, his warm tongue probing the depths of her mouth. Vegeta’s hands went to her hips, lifted the edge of the shirt, and in a move that surprised even him, he gave her ass a light spank. Then he froze.

Bulma encouraged him, “Mmmm, was I naughty?"

Vegeta caught on to her game and he whispered against her mouth, “That’s what happens when you don't follow directions."

"I think I need another reminder," she breathed. Vegeta rewarded her brashness with another, slightly stronger spank then proceeded to run his hand over the soft flesh. Bulma sighed against his mouth and shivered. She raised herself onto her toes and whispered in a teasing tone, "Is that all you’ve got, Badman?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her, and this time the spank carried a sting. Bulma gave a moaned yelp and Vegeta froze again.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No,” she grabbed his hand and moved it over her ass in soothing circles “Hnnn that feels nice.”

He eased at her words and continued the calming motions on his own. She pulled his fitted tee off, leaving him clad in only his joggers. Bulma pulled back momentarily, a predatory look crossing her face as she gazed over his physique. She ran her hands down his chest, tracing the few faint scars and his muscles with her hands, then her lips. She captured one of his nipples in her mouth, her tongue toying with the small nub. Her hand reached lower, fingers ghosting his skin and skirting the top of his pants.

Vegeta grabbed her hand, his voice raspy, "That’s the edge of my patience."

Bulma looked up, eyes wide and licked her lips, "Let me help you relax."

******

She sank to her knees and pulled his joggers down to reveal his thick cock. She kissed his stomach above the dark patch of hair, then moistened her mouth seductively and teased her fingers over his length before leaning in to lick a drop of pre-cum from his tip. When he didn’t stop her, she took his member in her hot mouth, teasing the head a bit before enveloping him as much as possible. She wrapped her slender hand around his base, gripping it firmly. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling on her tresses.

A moan escaped Vegeta's lips, "Bulma...don't stop."

Bulma opened her eyes, Vegeta watched her work him. She squeezed her thighs together before pushing her soaked panties to the side and moving her slender fingers over her core.

Vegeta swore softly at the sight of his cock in her mouth and her hand in her own sex. He gave an involuntary thrust and she took him deeper down her throat, forcing her mouth to relax to accommodate his girth. She moved her hand off his shaft and dropped it to caress his balls, one finger sliding back to give a light tickle to his perineum. Again he bucked and swore and his fingers tightened on her hair. "Fuck Woman!"

Vegeta’s hips thrusted against her face of their own accord. He was getting close and she increased the pressure on his base and on her own entrance. Bulma's orgasm bubbled up and she moaned around Vegeta’s cock. The extra vibrations sent him over the edge and he quickly pulled himself from her mouth leaving a surprised "o" on her face, his thick cum spilling into his own hand.

******

Bulma looked up at him from her kneeling position, "Why did you do that? I would have swallowed," she said in a low voice, a tinge of embarrassment coming to her cheeks despite the intimate act she had performed.

"It seemed rude to assume," he mumbled. He turned away and grumbled something about cleaning up and Bulma stiffened.

"Vegeta, look at me please," she rose off her knees to pull his face towards her own. "Are you okay? Is what we did...I...did you enjoy it? Did I go too far?"

He hated himself for making her doubt her actions. He had enjoyed himself. Immensely. However, it had been almost five years since he had experienced any sexual contact not initiated by his own hand. He did not know what to do with these feelings, and he certainly did not know how to tell that to the blue-haired goddess standing in his bedroom.

Bulma dropped her hand and let him move past her on his way to the bathroom. She picked up the toothbrush he had dropped and joined him in the small bathroom. She held her head high and brushed her teeth in silence. When she was done, she turned to him. "Talk to me." She said it firmly, in a way that left no room for argument.

He raised his head and tried to swallow but his mouth was dry. He sighed, running his hand over his face. He nodded his head once, then cut his eyes towards his bed. Bulma picked up on his silent cues and followed him out of the bathroom and watched him crawl into his bed. He patted the empty space next to him and she sat facing him. She reached out and took his large hands in her own.

Her thumbs traced small patterns on his hands mindlessly and after a moment she broke the silence. "I very much enjoyed what happened between us tonight. I enjoy sex. I'm safe, I don't sleep around outside of my relationships despite what the tabloids may make you believe. I haven't been with anyone in close to a year, and at my last physical a few months ago all my tests were clean. I’m on birth control, have been for years." She said it all matter of factly with a serious look on her pretty face. "Now. Talk. To. Me.”

Vegeta was surprised by her candor. He took a deep breath and quietly replied, "I'm safe, too. I didn't pull out of your mouth because of that," she pulled his hands to her lips and placed a soft kiss against them. "You are the first person who has touched me in any intimate way in close to five years. I wasn't sure what the standard was for," he cleared his throat, "swallowing."

Bulma's eyes widened in surprise. "Vegeta, I'm sorry. I pushed tonight without talking to you about this before, but I have to say, I am glad we are clearing the air now. We have a lot to learn about each other, and one of the best parts of that is what we did tonight, or at least I think so."

"It was incredible. I am looking forward to learning more about you, too."

Bulma crawled forward at his words and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. He laid back on the bed and pulled her against him. He shifted so they were laying side by side, Bulma’s head just under his chin. He wrapped an arm around her narrow waist and hooked a leg over hers locking her against his hard body, almost as if he was trying to meld them into one. He traced small circles on her back with his large hand. Now that she knew how long it had been for him she understood the need in his kisses.

"Tell me about her," she whispered into his chest.

Vegeta sighed and closed his eyes, Bulma hadn’t said a name, but he knew who she meant. "When my family moved to West City, she and her parents were the only people we knew. We were friends.” He paused for a moment, reflecting. “I hadn’t seen her in a few years, but we ran into each other when I was out celebrating the gains I was making in my MMA career. One drunken night led to a brash decision. I didn't know she was pregnant with my child until three months later, when her parents called me. She was sick, cancer, but was forgoing treatment to give Cabba the best chance of survival."

Bulma sucked in a deep breath, tears gathering in her eyes as Vegeta continued. "She carried Cabba for the full term of her pregnancy, it was a difficult birth as the disease had taken a toll on her body. She did not survive." A soft sob escaped her lips and she wrapped an arm around Vegeta's broad back. She placed a small kiss against his chest.

"Woman, don't cry. Celleri and I were ships passing in the night. Even if she had survived we would not have been life partners, and Cabba has never known any different." He stopped talking then and Bulma did not press him any further. He kissed the top of her head. “It is time to sleep.”

Vegeta’s breathing grew deeper and Bulma shimmied herself out of his tight grip and turned so her back was to him. She pulled one of his arms to drape it over body and fell into a pleasant sleep.


	4. All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta and Bulma move forward in their relationship, Bulma meets Cabba's grandparents, and the boys meet Bulma's friends. 
> 
> Warnings: AU, Smut, Non-Canon, OOC 
> 
> Chapters from here out will contain sex, smut, lemons. If you are not interested in that portion of the story, I will be marking the beginning and end of those portions with ******. Please note, there may be plot points and character development that occurs during those scenes.

Vegeta woke the next morning feeling better than he had in years. Bulma was still wrapped in his strong arms, it hadn’t been a dream. He pressed against her neck, breathing in her scent.

“When will Cabba be home?”

“This afternoon. Would you like to stay to see him?”

“I would love that!” She stretched like a cat and purred, “What will we do until he arrives?”

******

Vegeta’s eyes darkened, he wrapped her in his arms and carried her into his bathroom. He placed her on the counter and then turned on the warm water in his shower. By the time he turned back around she was nude, still perched on the counter, one slender leg crossed over the other. Vegeta pulled his joggers off and stepped forward. He lifted her off the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing his face, ears, shoulders, anywhere she could reach. Once under the warm spray of the water he set her on her feet and busied himself with soapy hands. He ran a finger down her spine and she whimpered into his mouth. He tickled her hips and teased her folds, his fingers oh so lightly running over her most sensitive parts.

His cock was pressed against her stomach; she grasped his erection and moved her hand up and down in several slow pumps. He stilled her hand, “Stop.” Bulma had broken a wall within him. Years of denial of pleasure and only self-release clawed out of him, and the beautiful woman standing in his shower was the key that had opened the lock.

She paused, “We can stop, it’s alright. Whatever you want.” Her voice was soft and soothing.

He took her in a crushing kiss then broke away, “I..I want....” He cursed himself, why couldn’t he just tell her what he wanted?

She cradled his head between her palms. “We can take our time.” She kissed him lightly on the lips, then the cheeks, and finally on his closed eyes.

Vegeta rested his forehead against hers, “Bulma, I want to be inside you.”

“I want that too.” Her voice was low and the words curled around his heart.

Vegeta hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He leaned her against the wall of the shower, out of the spray of the water, and nipped her collarbone. His head lowered and he took the mound of a breast into his mouth sucking and teasing the sensitive end. One hand moved to her warm entrance and a finger slid inside her. The meat of his palm created friction against her clit and she purred for him. After a few teases in and out, he added a second finger. He worked her opening, stretching her walls to ready her for his girth. She writhed in his grasp bucking against him, looking for release.

Vegeta pulled his fingers from inside her. “Bulma, are _you_ sure.”

“Yes,” She lowered her hand and positioned him at her opening.

He thrust into her and he moaned at the feeling. He didn’t move, giving her a chance to adjust to the width of his cock. She felt amazing, warm, wet, tight, all for him. After what seemed like an eternity she rocked her hips against his and he took his cue. He started slowly but soon found himself lost in a frantic pace, Bulma bouncing between his body and the wall. He put one hand behind her head to keep her from being hurt and kissed her face, lips, and neck.

“I won’t last long, you feel too good,” the words gritted from between clenched teeth. The sensations were overwhelming after nothing for so many years. Bulma moaned and mewled, calling his name over and over. Her noises spurred him on and he shifted her ever so slightly, the change in angle hitting her sweet spot. He hoped it would be enough to bring her over with him. She cried out and squeezed her walls around him and he buried his face in her neck cursing and panting. Vegeta came inside her moments later, her name ripped from his lips.

******

Vegeta sank to the shower floor, Bulma wrapped around him, his now soft cock still inside her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breath and staring into each other’s eyes. Bulma kissed the tip of Vegeta’s nose, and reached for the shampoo. She poured a generous amount into her hand and reached out to massage his scalp. He closed his eyes, her small hands working the shampoo into a lather in his thick hair. She tipped his head back and angled it so the spray from the shower rinsed the suds away.

\--  
Cabba burst through the door, “Daddy I’m home!” He stopped short and made a beeline to Bulma wrapping her in his small arms. “Bulma!”

“Hey Cab! So good to see you.” Vegeta watched as Bulma reached down and ruffled his son’s black hair, so much like his own.

“Ahem.” The large bald man had made the noise. Next to him the dark haired woman stood, a stern look on her face.

Vegeta moved to stand between the older couple and Bulma. He inclined his head towards her, “Nappa, Okara, please meet Bulma.”

Bulma put on a dazzling smile, he smirked, probably the one she used when she had investor meetings at Capsule Corp, “Pleased to meet you, you must be Cabba’s grandparents.”

“We are. Who exactly are you?” the bald man questioned.

Bulma’s bright smile faltered and she cut an eye towards Vegeta, not sure how to answer. “She is my...we are dating.”

Okara raised a single dark brow but said nothing. She turned her attention to her grandson, “Cabba come give us a hug. Hopefully we will see you again soon.”

Cabba said his goodbyes then rushed to get back to Bulma. Dark looks crossed both Nappa and Okara’s faces at this. Vegeta walked them to their car, “Thank you for watching him this weekend. I am sure he enjoyed himself.”

Nappa’s face was red and whatever he had been holding in at the sight of Bulma burst out of him. “It is convenient that you finally let our grandson stay with us overnight just when you are playing house with some girl.”

“Tch, the weekend with you was planned far before I met her. You need to watch yourself, I do not have to let him visit you at all.”

Okara sucked in a breath as if she had been slapped. “Nappa, it is none of our business what Vegeta does in his personal life, so long as Cabba is well taken care of. Vegeta, we loved having Cabba, we hope you will let him stay with us again.” She turned and stiffly got into the car. Nappa gave Vegeta one last withering look and did the same.

\--  
The days turned into weeks, Bulma, Vegeta, and Cabba fell into a comfortable routine. They had a standing Friday night date that inevitably stretched into Sunday morning, the days spent playing with Cabba, the nights playing with each other.

"So, instead of me coming to your place next weekend, would you and Cabba want to stay the weekend at my house? I would love for you to see my home, plus my friends are dying to meet you both."

"How do they know about us?"

"Well, I am not known for my quiet personality," she laughed into the phone, "Especially when it is something I am excited about....but, it's okay if you don't feel comfortable meeting them. I would still love for you two to visit my place."

Vegeta was quiet for a moment then sighed, "Would you like for me to meet them?"

Bulma smiled, she had won him over, "Yes, very much."

"Cabba and I will be there."

\--  
“Daddy, can you believe how big Bulma’s house is? She has a swimming pool, and a movie theater in her house!” Cabba’s excitement had grown exponentially when Bulma had taken him around the grounds of the Capsule Corp compound. “She even let me pick my own bedroom and said I can pick whatever I want to put in it!”

“She did? Interesting.” Vegeta cut his eyes to Bulma and she wondered if she should have run that by him before offering. She gave a small shrug and a sheepish grin as an apology and Vegeta rolled his eyes. “It is fine for you to have a room you call your own at Bulma’s, and you may bring three toys from home to leave here.”

Cabba cheered and hugged his father’s legs.

Hours later, after dinner and a movie, Vegeta picked Cabba up and turned to Bulma. “Lead the way to his room please.”

\--  
"Vegeta, Cabba, I’d like you to meet my friends. 17, 18, Krillin, Yamcha, Goku, and Chi-Chi."

Goku reached his hand out first and said, "Hey I recognize you, you are Vegeta Prince. Bulma, why didn't you tell me you were dating the best martial arts teacher in the region?"

Bulma gave a chagrined smile and said, "Well to be honest Goku, I knew if you found out you would hound me to introduce you and then corner him to talk fighting styles." Goku put his hand behind his head and laughed while Vegeta simply stood in silence, not sure how to respond.

After a moment, Vegeta cracked a small smirk and said, "My reputation precedes me." The group broke out into a laugh, each taking a moment to personally greet Bulma's new beau.

"You did MMA too, right Vegeta, or should I say Badman?" Krillin asked, pouring himself and 18 a glass of wine.

Vegeta smirked, he cut his eyes at Bulma, wondering if she had told her friends about his nickname, she often liked to tease him with it. “I never went pro. I was close, but then my circumstances changed and teaching martial arts made more sense, though in the last few years my studio began offering MMA training as well."

Cabba, who sat happily in Bulma’s lap, picked that moment to pipe up, "My daddy loves Bulma. He said so. He was talking to himself and he said you can't love someone so soon after meeting them. And then he said…"

Cabba’s secret sharing was cut short when Bulma clamped a delicate hand over his mouth. Vegeta felt his skin warm. Luckily it seemed her friends knew how to roll with the punches, and the attention shifted away from Vegeta and Cabba’s little overshare.

The group sat down to dinner, conversation flowing between the different parties. Vegeta excused himself to put Cabba to bed when the little boy began to nod off at the table. Bulma stood to assist, but he motioned for her to stay with her friends.

Krillin stood and made his way around the table filling up wine glasses, but paused when Chi-Chi declined. She looked around the table at everyone’s questioning face, Chi-Chi Son never turned down wine. Goku wrapped his arm around her waist and said, “Well Chi, you wanted to wait until we were all together to tell them, now is the perfect time.”

“We are expecting,” Chi-Chi said, a bright smile lighting up her face. The group of friends all rose from their seats and rushed in to crush Goku and Chi-Chi in hugs and kisses. Vegeta stood at the entry to the dining room and watched, his eyes locked on Bulma.

\--  
Bulma sat in Vegeta’s lap on her oversized couch, nuzzling and nipping at his neck and running her hands through his hair. He squeezed her hips with his large hands. She rocked against him and he gripped her tighter. In what she assumed was an attempt to regain control, Vegeta shifted her so she was no longer straddling him, then slid her off his lap. "Tell me how you met these people."

Bulma’s lip jutted out in a pout at the loss of contact, but she quickly forgave her handsome man when he pulled her legs over his lap and started rubbing her feet. "I didn't have many friends growing up. I was too smart, too rich, and too pretty."

Vegeta smirked and barked out a rough laugh. “Your lack of humility amuses me.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and continued, "My parents threw a surprise party for my 18th birthday but the only people who came were investors. 17 and 18’s dad forced them to come and they were close to my age, so we snuck a few bottles of champagne and ended up hanging out in one of the gardens laughing our asses off the entire night. They introduced me to the rest. Ten years later we are still friends. I swear they saved my life." The last part she said quietly. She pulled her legs back and sat up, "Do you have plans two weeks from now?"

"No."

"Don't you need to check?"

He snorted. "Woman, I have no plans. What are you wanting?"

"I have a Capsule Corp fundraiser I have to attend. Would you like to join me as my date?"

"A fundraiser?” Vegeta stiffened, “That seems formal and crowded, and not child friendly."

"Well as my date, you already have a ticket. All you need to do is rent a tux, and Chi-Chi and Goku would love to watch Cabba. Or perhaps Nappa and Okara?

Vegeta gave her a sharp look at the names of Cabba’s grandparents. "Chi-Chi and Goku would be a preferable option. Sounds like you planned this before you asked me.”

"Nothing you can ask I can't answer,” she grinned confident in her ability to read him.

"Who will drive?"

"Me, I asked you."

"What time does it start?"

"7:00, but we will be fashionably late."

"Will there be food?"

"Yes, seated meal."

"Are you as invested in this relationship as I am?" The last question fell from Vegeta’s mouth and Bulma answered, her mouth moving faster than her brain.

"Well I think that you should get Sev…wait. You were supposed to say ‘Bulma, where do I need to rent my tux from,’ but I am pretty sure that isn’t what you said," a blush formed on her cheeks.

"You don't have to answer that last question, yet, but I am not a patient man." Vegeta pulled her closer and hugged her to him, "Cabba thinks the world of you and I... I wouldn't risk bringing just anyone into my life."

Bulma pulled his head to hers and said in a quiet voice, "I am all in."

\--  
Her words made his heart beat faster. Vegeta scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He placed her on the plush bed then moved himself over her. He placed soft kisses on her cheeks, lips, and neck, then hitched his fingers at the base of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. She returned the favor, pulling the hard warmth of his chest against her own. He busied his lips in the crook of her neck, nipping and kissing. Bulma let out a low moan and let her head roll back, writhing beneath him.

Vegeta smiled into her neck and muttered, never once stopping his kisses, "What’s this? Are you trying to escape me? Can you not withstand my attack?" He nuzzled his way to her ear, kissing the soft spot behind her lobe, then in a slightly animalistic move he licked the length of her neck from ear to collarbone stopping at her pulse point sucking firmly. Her long ragged moan gained his attention. "Bulma," he whispered, his voice taking on a sexy deep tone, "Do you like that?"

"Mmmhmmmm, Kami Vegeta…” Bulma whipped her head up and pulled his lips to hers, kissing Vegeta hard, snaking her tongue into his mouth.

Vegeta reached for the button on Bulma’s jeans when her hands replaced his and she shimmed out of the confines of her pants. Clad now in only a bra and a pair of dark blue panties Vegeta took a moment to stare at the beauty reclined before him. Bulma met his stare with one of her own and Vegeta’s balls tightened at the desire darkening her eyes. "Fuck." She was a Kamidamn goddess if ever one lived.

******

Vegeta reached behind her, unclasping her bra and pulling it away from her body, revealing the full bounty of her supple chest. He kissed lower, sucking and nipping. Looking up with a devilish grin Vegeta cupped both breasts and moved his lips between the pink nubs. "Bulma, I plan on enjoying myself.”

Vegeta pulled her up so she was sitting, then moved her to the edge of the bed. He dropped to his knees on the floor and positioned himself to give Bulma his undivided attention. He murmured sweet nothings into her belly button then moved his head lower until he was face to face with those blue panties. He used his tongue in flat long strokes until the fabric between them was soaked from both sides. He pulled them down, letting his fingers tease her thighs, knees, calves, and ankles until she was fully nude before him.

He stared at her aqua curls then pressed his nose into them. He breathed in deeply and growled, her delicious sex induced scent pushing his control. He reached his tongue out, licking the fleshy mound above her clit, then dropped down to nibble on her inner thigh. His actions were rewarded by Bulma’s mewls of appreciation. He laid his tongue at the bottom of her slit and licked his way up. Then he did it again. The tip of his tongue traced circles over her clit and she shivered beneath him. He parted her lower lips and kissed her inner folds. What started as gentle kisses soon gave way to licking and sucking. A low guttural sound escaped his throat when she ran her fingers through his hair and moaned. He lowered one hand from her chest and gently probed her moist entrance.

He slipped in a single digit, "Kami, you are so fucking wet and tight," he growled against her swollen bud. He slid a second finger in and picked up the pace.

"Pleasure yourself while you pleasure me," she purred. Vegeta paused for a moment. She stared at him with heated, blazing eyes. "Take your cock out of your pants and come with me. I want to see you come."

"Vulgar woman, you will be the death of me," but he did as she asked and pulled his throbbing member from his pants. The hand inside her was coated with her warm slickness and he swapped hands, using her fluid as a lubricant for his own release. He pumped himself and continued using his fingers and mouth to bring Bulma to climax.

"Uhnn, Vegeta, I'm going to come! Please tell me you are close."

Vegeta purred against her sex as his only reply. Bulma bucked wildly against his hand. “I want to hear you. Moan for me Bulma.” She cried out as he pressed his lips on her clit, sucking harder. Vegeta gave her one last almost painful suck and brought her over the edge. She arched her back as an explosion of pleasure pulsed from her center. Vegeta grunted in release, his seed spilling to the floor. Bulma fell back, small aftershocks still pulsing through her body.

******

Vegeta crawled back up the bed and kissed her. He pulled the blankets around them and wrapped her in his strong arms spooning her from behind. They lay together catching their breaths until Vegeta broke the silence. “Tell me about this scar on your forehead.”

“You are full of wondering tonight.”

He gave her a gentle kiss on the back of her neck, “Isn’t this what couples do, learn about each other.”

“Touché...it is a long story, and not my best moment. It was the first Christmas after my parents died. Everyone you met tonight had offered to spend Christmas Day with me, to help make it less lonely, but they were all spending Christmas Eve with their families. I put on a big smile, told them I was fine. After a while the house was too large and too empty, and I found my way into the liquor cabinet, thinking a few drinks would help me sleep. A few drinks turned into many.”

Vegeta hugged her tighter than before. “17 and 18 found me lying on the dining room floor in a pool of glass, vomit, and blood. 18 called the rest of the group and 17 picked me up, showered me off, and bandaged the cut on my head.”

“They didn’t call an ambulance?”

“17 was pre-med at the time, he does biomedical research for his father’s company now, he had been through EMT training too, so he knew what to do. Plus the twins grew up in a high-profile family like mine, the press would’ve had a field day if they got wind of what happened. The media was, is, always on the hunt for the next Bulma Briefs story, no one’s name sells more copies, and a drunk injured Bulma would be a top seller for sure.” He didn’t have to see her face to know she was rolling her eyes. “I came to a few hours later and they were all there. We were in a big pile of bodies, snuggled together. It was the first time since my parents had died that I felt loved again. They all came to save me and comfort me when I had no one.”

“You are lucky to have so many people who love you.”

She rolled over to face him, “I have room in my life for a couple more,” then after giving him a deep kiss, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Vegeta have a night out that doesn't quite go as planned.
> 
> Chapters from here out will contain sex, smut, lemons. If you are not interested in that portion of the story, I will be marking the beginning and end of those portions with ******. Please note, there may be plot points and character development that occurs during those scenes.
> 
> All mistakes in this chapter are my own.
> 
> Beautiful art by the oh so talented @aakynge

Chi-Chi and Goku arrived at Bulma’s home just before 7:00 the night of the Capsule Corp. fundraiser. “Hey man! How are you!” Goku greeted the shorter man warmly.

Vegeta inclined his head in greeting, “I am doing well, thank you both again for agreeing to watch Cabba tonight.”

“Sure! It is good practice for us, right Chi?”

Chi-Chi gave Vegeta a smile, “Is it okay if Cabba has a cookie? I don’t know if Bulma told you, but I own my own cookie delivery business here in West City called 'Milk and Cookies'.”

“Chi-Chi makes the best cookies in the world.” Goku smiled proudly.

“Yes, thank you for asking, he is allowed a cookie.” Vegeta tugged at the tux he wore and muttered to himself about how long Bulma was taking to get ready. He was no good at small talk, and while he liked Chi-Chi and Goku, he felt awkward without Bulma there to help move the conversation along.

Thankfully at that moment Cabba rushed down the stairs shouting a hello to Chi-Chi and Goku. He turned and looked at his father, “Daddy, she’s a princess.” As if on cue Bulma came down the stairs and Vegeta was mesmerized. She wore a shimmering blue dress with a thigh high slit. It clung to her figure in all the right places and he felt his mouth begin to water. A delicate diamond comb pulled one side of her aqua hair back exposing her elegant neck, the other side cascaded around her shoulders.

“Chi-Chi, Goku, you made it! I’m sure you guys will have a great time tonight, and as always my place is your place.”

“Bulma you are beautiful!” Chi-Chi said.

“Yeah Bulma, looking good!”

Bulma did a little spin, highlighting the back of her dress, which started just mere inches above her shapely backside. Both Goku and Chi-Chi turned to look at Vegeta, waiting for him to compliment his date. He didn’t say a word, but his eyes never left her face. She threw her head back, clearly aware of the effect she was having on him. He watched her slowly walk past him and out the door to the waiting car. Vegeta nodded his goodbyes to the other couple and gave Cabba a quick hair ruffle and a reminder to be on his best behavior. He managed to reach the door of the limo as Bulma was pulling it open and pushed it shut.

"Vegeta! What’s the big...”

He silenced her words with a deep bruising kiss. She pulled away and gave him a playful swat, “You brute, you’re going to smear my lipstick.”

He took her hand and grazed her knuckle with his teeth. "You are a vision.” Then he opened the door with a smirk, “Ladies first.” As she bent to climb in he gave her ass a quick smack. She turned around and glared at him, rubbing the spot and pouting.

Once he was in the backseat as well, he pulled her to him and arranged her in his lap. His hands roamed her body, tracing her back and up the slit of her dress. Higher and higher he reached until his hand found the thin string of her panties. “I wondered if you had anything under this dress,” he purred into her ear.

His fingers continued their search, drawn to the heat between her legs. He ran a finger over the silky material that barred him full entrance. “You should take those off, they are soaked.”

“Help me out of them then.”

He chuckled, his Woman always knew what to say to get him going. His free hand slid up the other side of her dress, causing it to rise above her knees. Then he hooked his fingers in the thin material on both sides and pulled. Slowly. He could tell by the faces she was making, the silken material was tickling and teasing her as it was pulled first out of her and then down, down, lower, until Vegeta had removed the garment altogether.

“Now that you have my panties, what do you plan to do?” Her voice was husky.

He was about to answer when the car stopped, they had reached their destination. He gave her a sinful look, one more kiss, then stuffed his trophy in his pants pocket.

\--  
Bulma straightened her dress and did a quick glance at her hair and makeup. She was flushed, but it flattered her. Vegeta helped her out of the car, as she was doing her best to keep her legs closed as she exited, less she give the waiting paparazzi a show.

"Who are all these people? Why are they taking pictures? Everyone is staring."

"They are staring at you," she purred in his ear.

Vegeta’s face turned a light pink at her words. He ducked his head, and let Bulma lead him inside the large tent and to their table. As soon as they sat down Bulma’s face tensed.

"Bulma! Haven’t seen you at a social event in ages! How are you? And oh my…who is this gorgeous man with you? Is he yours?"

Bulma’s smile did not meet her eyes, “Maron! It has been a while. You look great.” And it was true, with her dark blue hair and sky blue eyes, Maron was attractive, and the seductive red dress she was wearing left no questions about her figure. "This is Vegeta, my date. Who are you here with tonight?" Bulma asked, feigning interest.

"Well actually, I’m here with Zarbon Cold. He and I are here as friends. How about you two? Hm….Vegeta did you say?" Maron turned her attention away from Bulma and focused on the muscular man that was Vegeta Prince. "So you and Bulma….are you also here as friends?"

"Tch, we are certainly more than friends.”

She raised both brows, then shook his hand and shrugged, "Well Bulma darling, you caught one worth keeping." She winked at the couple then said, "I’m going to go find Zarbon, I’m sure he will be thrilled to see who we’re spending the evening with." Then in a flash of red and blue, she was gone.

Bulma turned to Vegeta, mild panic in her eyes. “Vegeta, Zarbon is the last man I dated before you. He’s a complete and total prick and he’ll probably say terrible things. Maron too. This is NOT how this night was supposed to go.”

Vegeta’s voice lowered to an almost growl, “How long ago?”

“Over a year, I told you I had been single for a while when we met.”

“How long were you together?” His voice was low and had a touch of anger to it.

Bulma waved her hand as if shooing someone away. “A few dates. It didn’t take me long to figure out he wasn’t right for me.”

“Did you sleep with him?”

“No actually, but thanks for making assumptions,” she snapped at him, feeling her cheeks grow hot in anger.

Vegeta stood then, excusing himself from the table, leaving a miserable Bulma alone.

\--  
Vegeta knew he had overreacted, it was inevitable that they would run into one of her exes at some point. Bulma was beautiful, charming, and wealthy, men had been trying to bed her since before she was 18. Rational thought did not make the jealousy in him lessen. He had to get himself together before he met this guy, Zarbon. Vegeta rolled his eyes, what a stupid name. He took several deep breaths and grabbed a glass of champagne off a nearby tray.

Bulma made a small sound of surprise when the glass of champagne was placed in front of her, then another deeper sound when he kissed the back of her neck with tender care. She leaned back, her head resting against Vegeta’s firm body. He bent and whispered in her ear, “I apologize for walking away. Let us try to salvage the night.” Then he slid into the empty seat next to her.

His date had not been exaggerating when she said Zarbon was a prick. Vegeta internally groaned as he listened to the man talk. From bragging about how much money his hedge fund was bringing in, to the tales of his latest sexual conquest, he had no problem loudly sharing his many stories with the table.

Maron turned her eyes on her rival’s date, an innocent look on her pretty face. “Vegeta, have you ever been to Little Namek Island? I know Zarbon and Bulma have.”

“No, I have not been there.”

“Oh that’s a shame! It’s supposed to be a romantic place, lush and green. People, couples mostly, take day trips there and dig for this local clam. The locals call them something crass, Lizard Balls I think?”

“Dragon Balls,” Bulma said crossly. “They’re disgusting. I hate clams.”

Vegeta smirked at Bulma’s words, she loved clams, she was being petulant now. He reached over and squeezed her knee under the table. She exhaled. A little longer and they could make a graceful exit.

After dinner, the tables were cleared away and both Bulma and Vegeta found it to be a blessing. “I need to mingle for a short time and then we can go. You don’t have to make the rounds, there is a garden out behind the tent. I will meet you there in 15 minutes. Deal?”

Vegeta nodded and made his way to the back of the large, white tent. Just as Bulma had said there was a second entrance and it led to a lush garden. A few couples were walking the well lit paths, but other than that it was empty. Vegeta exhaled and then inhaled deeply, letting the crisp air clear his head. He tugged on his bowtie until it gave way and then opened the first couple of buttons on his shirt. He tilted his head, his neck cracking, relieving much of the tension he had been carrying. He fingered the panties still in his pocket. “Damn, why couldn’t the evening have ended there?”

Ten minutes later Vegeta was leaning against a railing in the garden, facing a fountain. He watched the fall of the water and it reminded him of Bulma’s hair. The soft aqua waves, the silky strands running between his fingers. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear anyone approach. A small hand reached around his back, but he stiffened. It was not Bulma. He turned, surprised to see Maron standing next to him, her full pouty lips slightly open. She ran her fingernails across his shoulders and turned so she was leaning on the same railing with her back to the water. She put a single finger under Vegeta’s chin and said, “You look awful lonely out here Mr. Prince.”

“I am waiting for Bulma, thank you for your concern.”

“Oh don’t worry about good old Bulma. I am sure she’s in there right now meeting the next Mr. Right. That’s what she does. I don’t think she’s ever had a boyfriend for longer than six months.” Maron said it all in a bored voice, like Vegeta should already know these things. “How long have you two been together, coming up on your expiration date handsome?”

Before Vegeta could answer her, Maron was on her ass in the shallow water, a stunned look on her face.

“It's been three months, not that it's any of your business you bitch.” Bulma grabbed Vegeta’s arm, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

Bulma marched back through the tent, pulling Vegeta behind her, on a mission to get as far away from the situation as possible. Vegeta took a few quick steps, putting him next to her rather than behind and placed an arm around her shoulder. “Woman, calm down.”

Bulma froze for a moment and turned towards Vegeta, her eyes wild and her skin pale. “I pushed Maron Clark into the ‘Trunks and Panchy Briefs Memorial Fountain’ at the biggest Capsule Corp fundraiser of the entire year.” She started to giggle, and Vegeta thought she must be in shock. “She was touching you, saying all those horrible things about me, and I, I shoved her.” Several people were turning to stare at them now.

Then, in what Vegeta could only describe as bad timing, Zarbon appeared and grabbed Bulma’s arm. “Bulma, Maron’s little trip down memory lane tonight was an eye opener. When you tire of playing house with this nobody, give me a call. I am willing to give you another chance.”

Vegeta’s hands closed into fists and a growl escaped his throat. Before he had a chance to throw the punch, Bulma jerked her arm from the green-haired man’s grasp and snarled, “I wouldn’t date you again even if it meant saving the species from extinction. I suggest you go check on your date, she’s in the garden.” With that Bulma turned on her heel and marched out to the waiting car.

\--  
Bulma sat in the back of the car, her face in her hands. Big sloppy tears ran down her cheeks. “This is so not how tonight was supposed to go. It will be all over the news tomorrow. I can already picture the headlines.”

Vegeta moved closer and wrapped her in his arms, “Tch, it is no matter. Who cares what strangers think.”

“It’s not just strangers Vegeta, it’s investors, it’s colleagues. You. I am so embarrassed.”

“It will all work out Woman, your brain is too valuable to them.” He leaned closer and kissed her ear, “Plus it was fucking hot. Watching you best that annoying ‘Maron’ in battle.”

“Haha, it was hardly a battle, I caught her off guard.”

“Any advantage in a fight should be taken. This is the second time I have watched you take out an opponent.”

Bulma quirked her brow at him, “When was the other time?”

“I overheard your half of the conversation regarding the toy store clerk who placed her hands on Cabba. I wanted to take you home forever right then.” Bulma melted into his mouth and arms, the rest of the ride home spent without speaking.

\--  
“Chi-Chi? Goku? Are you awake? We are home,” the dark eyed man whispered.

Chi-Chi and Goku were curled up together on Bulma’s couch, "Huh, oh! Vegeta, Bulma. Hey guys. How was your eveni….." Chi-Chi caught the look on Bulma's face and stopped her questions.

Bulma smiled at her friend, "It’s a very long story Chi. I will have to fill you in another day. Thank you again for watching Cabba."

"Of course, it was our pleasure. He’s been asleep for a while now."

Vegeta thanked Chi-Chi and Goku again, and walked them to the door. Then without a word, he took Bulma's hand and led her to her room.

\--  
The minute the couple crossed the threshold to her bedroom they fell upon one another. Kissing, nipping, touching, the tension from the failed evening out finding release in the comfort of carnal pleasure. Bulma’s glamorous dress lay in a crumpled heap at her feet and Vegeta’s tux was flung across the room. "Woman, I want you. All of you. Now." Vegeta growled against Bulma's mouth.

"I’m yours," Her words curled around his ears and climbed up his spine like a purr. Bulma gave Vegeta a sultry smile as he lay her down on the bed, once again taking in the full landscape of her body. It would never be enough, he thought. He could spend the rest of his life staring at her and it would not be enough.

******

Vegeta wasted no more time, capturing her lips in a crushing kiss. One long slender leg hooked itself behind his hips, pressing their bodies even closer. Vegeta nudged her head back with his nose, kissing and gently biting against her elegant neck. He caught her earlobe between his teeth and gave a small tug. Bulma mewled in reply and arched her back into his chest. A large hand grasped her bare hip, fingertips digging in firmly, then brushing upwards to the swell of her chest. He found her hardened nipple and took it between his thumb and index finger and gave it a pinch. Bulma shuddered against him and whispered, "More."

Vegeta smirked against her neck and silently obeyed his woman’s wish. He moved his mouth down, taking that same nipple between his teeth, and tugged oh so gently on the pink nub. He unhooked her leg from his hip, then pushed himself to his side. She made a small noise of protest at the loss of his mouth but was quickly rewarded when he pushed her legs apart and rubbed his thumb against her throbbing clit. Vegeta slid a single finger inside her warm slit. "Always so wet" he growled, his voice tight.

"It’s what you do to me," she murmured, her hips arching into his hand.

At her arching Vegeta added a second finger, his thumb massaging her swollen bud. Then he lowered his head and caught a nipple in between his teeth and gave a sharp bite. Bulma cried out at the unexpected sensation and moved one of her hands into Vegeta’s thick black hair. "Vegeta, please, I need...I want…"

"Tell me what you want Woman," he demanded.

"Uhnnn, more, I want you to kiss me.”

“I don’t think that is what you want. Be specific Bulma. Tell me.”

Her words were spliced with moans. “I want you to taste me.”

“Ahhh that’s what I thought.” Vegeta repositioned himself so his head was between her legs, he dove in, dragging his tongue up and down her slit. Fingers slid out and his tongue slid in. Bulma’s legs clamped around his head. He laughed against her, “You are going to smother me Woman, not the worst way to go, but I am not ready to meet my maker yet.”

“Sor...sorry,” she panted, and her legs slowly relaxed against the bed. He chuckled again and plunged his two fingers back into her quivering warmth. He focused the tip of his tongue on her clit in his mouth, flexing the strong muscle against her. He felt her clench down on his fingers at the sensation as her orgasm arched her back. Her small hands grasped his hair in pleasure.

He didn’t stop, working the oversensitive bud, “Don't forget your words.”

“In me. Now."

Vegeta stopped the ministrations of his fingers and mouth and shifted again to place his cock between Bulma's legs. He looked her in the eyes and placed his tip at her entrance, rubbing himself against her. Bulma grasped his shoulders, tugging him towards her in an effort to spurn him along. He inched himself in, slowly rocking against her, going deeper with each thrust. Bulma made a strangled noise and bucked her hips against him in an effort to pull him fully into her warmth.

Once he could push in no deeper, he paused to appreciate Bulma's flushed face and writhing body. Her eyes were shut, "Open your eyes Bulma, look at me." Bulma complied and groaned as he slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, this time with more speed and force. Bulma cried out in time with his pumps, locking her legs around his ass to anchor herself to him and allow him to drive even deeper. He picked up the pace, driven by the desire to satisfy her. His lower stomach bumped against her still buzzing clit, the extra stimulation heightening her pleasure. "Come for me Woman."

A gasp burst from her throat at his words. As if in his thrall her body complied, her second orgasm of the night washing over her in a crushing blow. She spasmed around him, and his thrusts became erratic as he neared his own climax. "Kami you are incredible!" Her words pushed him over the edge and he spilled himself inside her.

******

She made a small cry of disapproval as he gently pulled himself out of her and rolled to his side. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She smelled of sweat, sex, and him and it was intoxicating. He massaged her back gently as they panted against each other, then he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Vegeta," she started, her voice faltering.

"Yes?"

"Why do you call me Woman?”

“It’s a private term of endearment where I’m from. Usually reserved for wives though.” He said that last part quietly against her ear, then lifted her chin and gazed into her cerulean eyes. He pushed her sweaty hair back from her face and nipped at her bottom lip. Bulma rested her forehead against his and sighed in contentment. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and gently unwound herself from the warmth of his body. She excused herself to the restroom, walking on still trembling legs.

Vegeta felt her climb back into bed, though he remained still with his eyes closed. She ghosted her fingers over his widow’s peak, his brow, and down the side of his face. "I love you," she sighed against his ear before snuggling close to him.

Vegeta opened his eyes when he felt her settle. He nuzzled Bulma's neck and took a deep whiff of her hair. She stirred but did not wake, so he pulled her closer, closing his eyes in a desperate attempt to make the moment last forever. "Woman, you and Cabba are my everything."


	6. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Vegeta have a few things to talk about. Some conversations are easier than others.
> 
> Chapters from here out will contain sex, smut, lemons. If you are not interested in that portion of the story, I will be marking the beginning and end of those portions with ******. Please note, there may be plot points and character development that occurs during those scenes.
> 
> All mistakes in this chapter are my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a line from Schitt’s Creek because it just felt right. As always thank you to those who are reading along with my little story. 💜
> 
> Beautiful fan art by the oh so talented @aakynge at the end of the chapter!

Bulma flopped into the bed, “He’s finally asleep. Little guy was fighting it tonight.”

Vegeta’s lips twitched, the ghost of a smile on his face. “You are getting to see his true side now Woman.”

“He reminds me so much of you. Stubborn, but adorable.”

“Tch, I am neither stubborn nor adorable.”

“Okay, Badman, whatever you say.” She laughed and kissed his hand.

Vegeta swallowed, now was as good a time as any to suggest it. He pulled her to him and nuzzled her neck. “Woman...I want to try something new tonight.”

Bulma’s eyes flashed with curiosity, “What did you have in mind?”

Vegeta didn’t answer her, instead, he climbed out of the bed and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a wide piece of silk material and the headphones she used when working in the lab. She wriggled her eyebrows at him suggestively, and he blushed. Damn Woman. He cleared his throat, “We haven’t talked about this, but I have been thinking about that first night.”

“The one when I only had your t-shirt on and you spanked me for,” she let her voice drop to a purr, “disobeying you.”

“Yes, that night. I thought you might also like…” he trailed off and gestured towards the headphones and small pile of silk.

“Are these things you like?”

Vegeta paused considering how to answer. "I’ve never done anything like the things I’ve done with you."

"Ah so this is about testing things out?" she teased. He flushed again and his embarrassment got the better of him. He didn’t know how to talk to her about what he wanted or maybe wanted.

“Vegeta,” she kissed his hand again. “I want to make sure we are on the same page. These kinds of conversations are important. I wouldn't do anything I wasn't comfortable with and I wouldn’t want you to either. And yes I am very interested.”

He sighed, thankful she could always read him and fill in what he was trying to say when words so often failed him. How had he gotten so lucky?

She was waiting for him to make the first move, so with a deep breath he said, “Stand up and undress for me Woman.”

******

She did as he instructed and once she was nude he moved to gently tie the silk material around her head, covering her eyes. He set the oversized headphones on her head, then paused letting her adjust to the extra weight and the lack of sight and sound. He lifted one side of the headphones, “Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

He stood behind her, kissing the nape of her neck and breathing in the scent of her hair. He stopped touching her and watched as she flexed a little. He chuckled, she was trying to figure out where he was. This was going to be fun indeed. He took a few steps away from her, putting him where his fingers could graze her lower stomach, above her aqua curls. She shivered at the surprise contact. He undressed and made another circle, eyes glued to his Bulma as she trembled in anticipation. He pressed his nude body against her back and gripped her thighs with his large hands.

“Vegeta,” she moaned.

His name on her tongue always made him hard and tonight was no exception. He pulled one side of the headphones away and whispered into her ear. “I am going to place you on the bed now. Then you are to climb onto your hands and knees. Understand?”

“Yes.”

He gave her ass a quick spank, “Yes what?”

She sank against him and made a mewling sound, “Yes sir.”

He soothed her ass with his hand before leading her to the bed and helping her up. She crawled towards the headboard and situated herself on her hands and knees as he directed. Vegeta remained standing at the foot of the bed, drinking in the sight of his Woman on all fours, her magnificent body on display just for him.

He put his full weight into the bed, knowing she would feel the shift. He ran a finger between her lips then lowered his head and snaked his tongue out, licking her wet warmth. It was clear she wasn’t expecting his mouth and she rose up off her hands. He reached forward and shifted the headphones again so she could hear.

“Bulma, I told you to stay on your hands and knees,” he said, another slap against her ass making her cry out. Once again his hand went to soothe the reddening spot and he leaned himself so he was covering her back and whispered in her ear, “Tell me if I go too far?”

“I will.” Her breathing was heavy and her words dripped with need. That he was the cause of her pleasure and want gave him a thrill.

Vegeta moved the headphones to fully cover her ears. He traced the length of her spine with his tongue, pausing to nip her waist with his teeth. He gave her another quick spank, not as strong as the previous one, but enough to make her jump. He lowered his lips to the red skin and whispered words she would never hear. He kissed his way down her cheeks then buried his face in her sex.

Bulma leaned against him, while his tongue worked its way up and down her slit before delving into her, parting her folds. He slipped two fingers into her crease, searching for her sweet spot. She was louder than he had ever heard her, and her noises excited him and made him more daring. He took a single finger, lubed from her own juices, and teased it between her cheeks. Bulma clenched against his fingers and bucked against his mouth, calling his name over and over as she rode out her release.

At her orgasm, Vegeta swiftly entered her from behind, his cock aching for release. He gripped her hips, fingertips squeezing into the soft flesh. He was a man possessed, driving deeper and deeper into her. She was putty in his hands, mewling and moaning. One hand left her hip and reached around to stroke her still humming clit. He pounded into her and smirked as she blindly reached forward until she found the headboard, placing one hand on it to anchor herself. A moment later she came again, her walls pulsating around his thick member.

He continued thrusting, chasing his own release. She sank into the bed, her ass going higher. He moved his hand and placed it in the middle of her back, palm spread wide. The change in angle increased the pleasure for them both and Bulma moaned and sobbed into the sheets. She tightened herself around him, the grip from her soft pink walls bringing him to the edge. A few more frantic pumps and it was over.

******

Vegeta collapsed on top of her, his weight momentarily crushing her into the bed. Bulma murmured, “Too heavy.” He rolled to the side and pulled her to him. He gently removed the headphones and the silk tie from her eyes and she blinked, adjusting to the light in the room. He played with her hair as their breathing slowed. He was oddly nervous, waiting for her to recover and speak.

Bulma pushed herself away from him and without hesitation he reached out to stop her and pull her back. “Are you okay?’

She gave him a quick kiss, “I just need to answer to nature.”

He let her go, and when she returned and crawled into his arms he let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Vegeta rubbed his hands up and down her back, he knew she loved it, and he enjoyed the soft feel of her silken skin under his rough hands. “Did you enjoy what we did?”

“I loved it.” She captured his lips in her own and purred against his mouth, "but next time you wear the blindfold."

\--  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, “Would it make you happy if I went?”

“You know it would. Besides, you told me yourself they were growing on you. A guy's night is what you need. When was the last time you had one?”

“I used to go out with other fighters when I was on the circuit, but never since Cabba was born.”

Bulma knew Vegeta hadn’t dated after Cabba was born, but she didn’t realize he had basically been living as a hermit as well. “Why didn’t you ask his grandparents to watch him?”

He made a slightly sour face at her. After four months together, Bulma could read his moods, he still had a lot of secrets, but she knew when to push and when to let it go. This was a ‘let it go’ moment.

She ran her eyes over him, appreciating the tight fit of his tee. He was so handsome, it took her breath away. She moved to him, and kissed him, running her tongue over his closed lips until he gave in and let her enter his mouth. “If you don’t stop, I won’t be able to go out after all,” he murmured against her lips.

Bulma broke the kiss and grinned at him. “Pretty sure Goku is outside. Have fun!”

\--  
Vegeta nursed a whiskey over ice, actually enjoying himself, though he would be loath to admit it. ‘Guys night’ turned out to be poker and drinks at 17 and Yamcha’s shared condo. Krillin looked at Vegeta as he dealt a new hand. “So Vegeta, you and Bulma have been together for what almost four months now?”

“Yes. I believe that is correct.”

The friendly, smaller man smiled, “You are the first guy she has ever introduced us to. The other dudes we heard about second hand.”

“What about me?” Yamcha piped up.

Krillin rolled his eyes, “You don’t count. We knew you before you and Bulma hooked up.”

Vegeta stiffened. “Aren’t you and 17…” he trailed off.

“Yamcha and I have been together for several years, but yes, Yamcha and Bulma dated briefly.”

Yamcha smiled, “What can I say, I like the wine and not the label.”

“Didn’t Bulma tell you?” Goku asked.

“No, I suppose it never came up,” was Vegeta’s measured reply.

“Look man, it was years ago, right around the time we met her, and it ended before it began,” Yamcha piped up.

Vegeta gave a terse nod and said, “Are we going to talk or are we going to play poker?”

\--  
Cabba and Bulma sat in her oversized tub playing with a few toy boats, laughing and splashing. Bulma reached over and wiped the suds off of the small boy’s face. "Bulma, how come we have to wear our swimming suits in the bathtub? When me and my daddy take a bath together we don't gotta wear our swimming suits."

Bulma laughed loudly and ducked her head, "Well, Cab, um…it's more fun this way, kind of like we are swimming."

"Like a game!"

"Yes like a game, now, scoot over here and lean your head back." Bulma picked up a pitcher and slowly poured warm water over Cabba's dark hair. "This is how my mommy used to wash my hair when I was little…" The bright-eyed beauty fell silent for a moment, until Cabba patted her leg, bringing her back to reality.

"Bulma are you okay? You got quiet, are you sad?"

Bulma looked down into the obsidian eyes of the small boy. "I did get sad, I was thinking about my mom.” She pulled the tiny boy into her lap, patting his head and talking in soothing tones. "Have I ever told you about my mom Cabba? I don't think I have, would you like to hear about her?" The boy nodded his head furiously. "My mom was beautiful. She had blonde hair and she always smiled. She also made the world’s best strawberry cake. The secret was fresh strawberry puree in the mix. Her name was Panchy."

"I bet she," Cabba let out a huge yawn then resumed his musing, "wasn't as nice or pretty as you. No one is. I wish you were my mommy Bulma.”

Bulma stifled a sob and hugged him tightly to her chest. “Cab, you had a wonderful mommy. Even though you didn’t get to meet her, she loved you so very much. She carried you in her tummy and fought so hard to keep you safe.”

He gave her a confused look, and she smiled at how much he favored his father with his brows knitted together. She knew he didn’t fully understand what she was saying, but she also knew it was important he heard it. “I mean it Cab. Your mommy loved you. Your dad loves you, I love you. Your grandparents love you….”

Cabba didn’t reply, he nestled his head against Bulma’s body. His breathing grew steady and heavy. Bulma held him against her body and when she was sure he was asleep she cautiously stepped out of the tub. She nudged the door open with her hip and carried the small boy into her room. She gently lay Cabba down on her bed and slipped into her robe before picking up an overly fluffed towel and wrapping Cabba up in it. She made her way to his room and quickly changed him into his pajamas. After he was dressed she pulled the covers up to his chin and ruffled his hair. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and left the tiny tot to his dreams.

\--  
Bulma lay in bed, mindlessly scrolling on her phone when Vegeta walked into her room. He shrugged out of his clothes and climbed into bed, facing away from her. After a moment, she reached out and put her hand on his back. “Hey Badman, what’s going on? How was Guy’s Night?”

His answer was quiet and laced with anger. “How many of your friends have you fucked exactly?”

She froze for a split second. “What are you talking about?”

He rolled over to face her, his dark eyes blazing with jealousy. “I'm talking about you screwing Yamcha and not telling me about it.”

She sucked in a breath but didn’t reply.

“Why didn’t you tell me.”

“Yamcha and I dated for a few months when I was 18, it was a teenage fling, driven by hormones and nothing else. I didn’t tell you because it wasn’t relevant. He and I are friends, that’s all, and that’s all it’s been for years.”

“How many more of your exes am I going to have sprung on me?”

Her anger bubbled up, “Did you think I was a virgin when we met? I told you, the first night we spent together, I like sex. I know what I want and I go for it. I also told you I have never, nor will ever cheat on a partner. There is no reason for you to be this jealous.”

Vegeta ran his hands over his face, “Of course I didn’t think you were a virgin, but I hate the idea of you with anyone else.”

“I’m not with anyone else. I am yours. Only yours. I’ve made that clear to you.”

He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes inhaling her scent as if trying to commit it to memory. “I get a little crazy where you and Cabba are concerned. You make me lose myself Woman.”

“Feeling’s mutual.” She kissed him. When he didn’t immediately respond, she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth. He hesitated for a moment before giving in, kissing her back. She ran her hands through his hair, knowing he found it soothing. She whispered reassurances into his ears and pulled him close to her, willing him to understand how much he meant to her. He thawed more and more until eventually he was fully relaxed in her arms.

Once she had him back she asked, “What all have you told Cabba about Celeri?”

It was clear from his furrowed brow he was not expecting the question. She ran her fingers over his face, smoothing the lines away. “He said something tonight, and it made me wonder. That’s all.” She said it softly, sensing his emotions were still raw from their previous conversation.

His answer was almost a whisper. “I’ve told him she was brave and a warrior.”

“What else?”

“She was stubborn and proud.”

“When was the last time you talked to him about her?” His eyes cut to her at her words but he didn’t answer. She kissed him lightly on the lips, the nose, the eyes, then settled against his shoulder, letting the question linger in the air.

After a moment he spoke. “It has been a while. I do not always know how to talk to him about her.”

Bulma hugged him tighter. “You are doing a wonderful job with him. Maybe letting him spend more time with Okara and Nappa would help. They could tell him about her too.”

His fingers began tracing circles on her back, and she knew he was done talking for the night. She buried her face into his neck and kissed his collar bone. “Goodnight Vegeta.”

“Goodnight Woman.”


	7. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cabba tries to explain what he wants, Bulma and Vegeta have their first real disagreement. Teeny touch of angst this chapter.
> 
> Chapters from here out will contain sex, smut, lemons. If you are not interested in that portion of the story, I will be marking the beginning and end of those portions with ******. Please note, there may be plot points and character development that occurs during those scenes.
> 
> All mistakes in this chapter are my own.

Cabba cocked his head to the side and stared at the two adults sitting across from him. He watched Bulma lay her hand on his daddy's arm and his dad take in a deep breath. Bulma was smiling at him, she always smiled at him. Cabba loved her. She was like the sun, making him feel warm and happy.

Uh oh, Bulma was talking to him, but he wasn’t paying attention. His father was giving him a look too, he was busted for sure. “Sorry Bulma. What?”

She laughed and Cabba couldn’t help but grin at her, she was magical. “Cab, do you have any questions about your mommy?”

Cabba scrunched his face, he didn’t think of Celeri as his mom, not really. All of his friends at his school had two parents, they didn’t all live in the same house, some had two moms and some had two dads, and he hoped that Bulma was going to be his mom when she started visiting him and his daddy more and more. But now they wanted to talk to him about the other lady. The one whose tummy Bulma said he had lived in. That was weird and confusing. He mumbled, “No,” and took a bite of his breakfast.

“Cabba.” His father's voice pulled his eyes up. “Bulma told me you wished she was your mommy?”

“I do! Can she be?” He perked up.

Bulma smiled at him but didn’t say anything. Daddy cleared his throat. “Bulma can never replace Celeri.” Cabba frowned. This wasn’t what he wanted to hear.

“But I don’t know her and she’s not here and she’s never going to be here, and I want a mommy.” Tears had started leaking from his eyes and he ran his hand across his nose in embarrassment and frustration. Why couldn’t his daddy understand?

Daddy came around the table and hugged him tightly. “Cab, sshhhh. Bulma, could you excuse us for a moment?” Cabba sniffled and watched as Bulma quietly left the room. “Cabba, what I meant is, what I am trying to say is that Celeri will always be the woman who gave birth to you, she will always be your mother no matter what happens with Bulma, that won’t change. But..that doesn’t mean that there is not a place for Bulma in our lives.”

Cabba still didn’t fully understand, but he was happy to hear his daddy say there was a place for Bulma with them. That was a start.

\--  
Cabba pouted, “I don’t want to go to Grandma Okara’s and Grandpa Nappa’s house.”

“Cabba, you are going.”

“You will have a great time Cab! I know it!” Bulma packed an overnight bag for the boy while Vegeta watched, leaning against the doorframe. “They haven’t seen you in a while, and they miss you.”

“I want to stay here with you and Daddy.”

“I am going out with my friends tonight, so it would just be you and your grumpy dad anyway.” She gave him a wink.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, “Come Cabba, they will be here any minute.”

Bulma gave Cabba a quick squeeze, “Have fun this weekend! I will see you Sunday.” To Vegeta, she said, “I am going to go ahead and go before they arrive. I don’t want to upset anyone. Are you coming to my house tonight?”

“I will be there after Cabba leaves.”

She kissed him, “See you later tonight.”

\--  
“Thanks for letting me know Chi-Chi, she’s pounding on the door right now.” Vegeta hung up the phone and opened the door, finding a very drunk, blue-haired package leaning against the front entry to Capsule Corp.

“Hi Geets," she said in a slurred voice. He rolled his eyes at the absurd nickname and helped her stand. Once inside, Bulma crooked a finger towards him and he followed her, watching her attempt to saunter towards her bathroom on shaky legs. She turned on the water to the massive tub, and when it was filled, she turned the jets on as well. "Now, you take off your clothes and we'll," she giggled, "get clean and dirty." Bulma winked once then slipped her top over her head, her arms getting tangled as she tried to remove it. She huffed in frustration, wriggled out of it, and threw it angrily onto the floor. “Stupid shirt.”

Vegeta held back a laugh at her drunken actions, and then she shimmied out of her skirt. His pants tightened, unable to peel his eyes away from her. Without pausing, she stepped out of her panties and unhooked her bra. "Vegeta…you’re still dressed."

Vegeta continued to watch her silently from the doorway of the oversized bathroom, his arms crossed. Finally, he said, "You get in the water. I will wash your hair."

"No, I want you to join me," she pouted and seductively ran a hand over her bare chest, making her nipples harden. "I am very dirty, and need your help," she purred. When he still didn't make a move, she took her index finger and placed it in her mouth then lowered it to trace one of her pink nipples. She let out a soft groan and he could resist her no longer.

He moved forward and into her ear whispered, "You win." He shrugged off his tee and stepped out of his pants, his cock standing firmly at attention. He lowered himself into the warm bubbling water and after getting settled, helped her step in over the lip of the deep tub. She leaned back against his chest and sighed. The warm water and jets felt amazing on his body as did Bulma's ass pressed against his cock. Vegeta took one of the bottles of body wash nearby and poured a small amount in his hands. He ran his sudsy hands over Bulma's breasts and down her stomach. She wiggled against him and moaned causing his member to twitch against her cheeks. "Bulma," he growled in a warning.

Bulma sighed, "I love you Vegeta." He didn't reply, instead, he took a handful of warm water and poured it over her hair. He grabbed the shampoo and massaged it into her scalp. Bulma's eyes fluttered slowly, fighting to remain open. Another warm handful of water was lavished onto her head. He shifted her slightly, to ease his strain and to give him a better angle to rinse the suds from her hair. He took the conditioner and repeated his actions. By the time he was finished Bulma was asleep in his arms. He maneuvered her against the side of the tub, stepped out to dry himself, then picked her up from the warm water and wrapped her in a fluffy towel.

He carried her to the bed and lay her down, her aqua hair splayed out around her like a cloud. He climbed in next to her and propped himself up on one elbow to study her sleeping face. He brushed back a strand of hair and couldn't resist stealing a kiss. She startled him by letting out a small snore. A laugh escaped his lips. "Ah damnit Woman, I fucking love you."

\--  
Bulma woke the next morning, a groggy feeling in her head. Vegeta sat on her bed, a glass of water and an aspirin in his hand. “You passed out on me last night.”

“Oh Kami, I was a drunken mess wasn’t I?”

Vegeta didn’t answer, he just smirked and handed her the water and medicine. “Drink this and take the aspirin, it will help. So what did you three do last night that ended with you that drunk?”

“Ugh, 18 and I did shots in Chi-Chi’s honor since she can’t drink. A terrible idea now that I say it aloud.”

He chuckled, “Let’s take it easy today, what do you say?”

“That sounds like a perfect plan.”

\--  
“We were taking it easy today.”

“We are, nice and slow and easy.” Bulma punctuated each word with a kiss to Vegeta’s neck.

******

She guided him to the edge of the bed so his feet were planted on the ground, then sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him while she cradled his face in her hands. She moved her arms to grip his shoulders, then leaned her head back, allowing his mouth access to her neck and chest. He took full advantage, kissing his way across her jaw, down her neck, before rolling his tongue around her nipple until it was a tiny pebble in his mouth. He worried the sensitive nub with his teeth, just enough to make her squirm.

She was wet, always wet for him. She rolled her hips to grind against his, teasing herself. Then he raised her ever so slightly and guided his cock to her waiting slit. She lowered herself, achingly slow until he was fully sheathed inside her, his arms wrapped around her like she was his only lifeline. She set a leisurely pace and he made no move to speed it up, letting her control the tempo. He continued kissing her, anywhere his mouth could reach, the electric touch of her skin sending pleasure deep into his base. She began to move faster and dropped one hand to her clit, stroking herself.

She cried out as she came, “I love you Vegeta.” His head jerked up. He knew she loved him, she had whispered it once when she thought he was asleep and last night when she was drunk. But for her to admit it out loud, when she knew he would hear, gave him an unexpected tingle. She loved him. It was enough to push him over the edge and he spasmed into her with a groan.

******

They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms basking in the afterglow of the soft slow lovemaking session. Bulma lifted her head from where she had rested it on his shoulder and looked Vegeta in the eyes. “I meant it, what I said when I came. I don’t expect you to say it back, and I won’t hold it against you if you aren’t ready, but I wanted you to know. I love you.” She kissed him sweetly and went to the restroom to clean up.

Vegeta ran his hand through his wild black hair. He loved her. Had for months. All he had to do was open his mouth and tell her. Just like he had when she was passed out. Before he had a chance to debate with himself any longer, Bulma returned. She crawled into bed and pulled him to her, kissing him. He moved to lay on his back, and Bulma rested her head in the crook of his arm.

“So tell me about Nappa and Okara. I think it’s time.”

“Bulma…”

She cut him off, “No, you need to tell me. I need to understand what happened between you and them.”

He sighed in resignation, she was right, she did deserve to know. “When Cabba was born, Celleri and I weren’t married, we weren’t even together. I told you it was a one night fling. Given how she came to be pregnant, Nappa and Okara were...reluctant about my having custody of Cabba. I had to prove my paternity and file a case against them in family court. It was a long ugly fight.”

Bulma turned over and kissed his chest and wrapped an arm around him. He smiled as she hooked a leg over his trying to lay as much of her skin against his as possible, knowing that act would bring him comfort. “I won sole custody. Nappa and Okara had no legal claim to Cabba, and their attempts to prove me unfit failed.”

“Cabba is why you stopped fighting and why you opened your school?”

“Yes. Opening a training facility gave me set hours and a steady income. Two things I needed to prove to the courts and myself that I could be a good father to Cabba. I no longer went out and I no longer dated. I meant it when I told you I had not been with anyone in almost five years before you. I refused to give them anything they might use against me in court.”

“Oh Kami Vegeta, what about the Capsule Corp fundraiser night and dating me? I know you’ve been in the papers.”

“A couple of months before you and I met, Okara called me. She begged me to let Cabba visit and swore to never fight me for custody again if I would agree to let him spend time with them.” He sighed, “It’s not like I wanted to keep Cabba from knowing them, but they backed me against a wall and I don’t play nice when I’m cornered. I had legal documents drawn up saying they would be allowed occasional visits at my discretion, if and only if they agreed to never take me back to court. They both agreed. The night you stayed over was Cabba’s third time to ever stay away from me.”

Vegeta stopped talking, the long story had left him emotionally exhausted. Bulma took his hand in hers and kissed his palm. “Thank you for sharing that with me Vegeta. I love you.” With that, both parties fell into a comfortable silence and eventual sleep.

\--  
The next morning, Bulma got up early and snuck out to a nearby bakery. She might not be a great cook, but she knew where the best places to eat in West City were. She grabbed a variety of delicious pastries then stopped at another local spot for two large to-go coffees. She walked back into the bedroom as Vegeta was waking.

“Breakfast in bed Badman,” she said with a saucy wink.

Vegeta smirked at her before taking one of the coffees from her hands. She watched him add a single creamer and two sugars and as he took a sip the question she had been holding in since last night burst from her mouth, “Would you and Cabba like to move in with me?”

Vegeta choked on his coffee, coughing as the hot liquid traveled down his windpipe. “You did that on purpose Woman.” He shot her a dirty look.

Bulma tucked her lips in, hiding her mirth. She sat next to him on the bed and took the coffee from his hands. “Okay my timing wasn’t great, but I am serious. Would you and Cabba like to move in with me?”

“Bulma...that is a big step. It is not just my life that you would be taking on, it is Cabba’s too. I know we spend our weekends together, but playing house three days a week is vastly different from being together 24/7.”

“Playing house? Is that what you think I’m doing? I love you. I love Cabba. I am ready for more, from both of you.”

“I am sorry Bulma, it has only been five months and I can not risk rearranging Cabba’s life on something that might not be permanent.

Tears formed in Bulma’s blue eyes, “Why wouldn’t it be permanent Vegeta? Is this because of what Maron said at that stupid fundraiser? About me moving on to a new guy every six months? I admit I dated a lot, but that changed the moment I met you and Cabba. You have both been my entire world ever since that chance meeting. Can’t you see that?”

“I am not trying to hurt you, and I do not want this to end. But, it is too soon right now.”

Bulma slowly pulled her hands from his, the tears falling freely now. “You should go. Nappa and Okara will be bringing Cabba back to your house soon.” She made sure to place extra emphasis on the word your. Her sadness was rapidly turning to embarrassment and anger.

Vegeta leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away. “Please go.” She whispered.

“Woman...please.”

“Leave Vegeta.”

“I will call you tonight.”

\--  
Bulma’s phone buzzed. She glanced at the screen through bleary tear swollen eyes and let it go to voicemail. That was the third time he had called. She couldn’t talk to him yet, not when he had broken her heart into a thousand pieces.

\--  
Vegeta slammed his hand on the table at the sound of Bulma’s voicemail. He had fucked up.

He chose his words poorly. Playing house, it was a phrase that had stuck in his mind after both Nappa and Zarbon had thrown it around. If he was being totally honest, he did sometimes wonder if that’s what this whole thing was for Bulma. A chance to play at mom and wife without having to give up her entire life, but it wasn’t fair to make that assumption. She had never given him cause to feel that way. In fact, from the first time she had met Cabba, she had acted as a mother would, defending him in the toy store, laughing at his stories over lunch, tucking him in at night...Yes, he had fucked up royally.

“Cabba, come here,” Vegeta called his son to him.

“Daddy?”

“What would you think about spending more time with Bulma?”

The small boy’s dark eyes lit up at his father’s words. “How? And where was she today? She was supposed to be here when I came back.”

“Don’t pout Cab. Bulma and I had a...disagreement.”

“A fight?”

“No, not a fight, we just need to talk about some things. But part of that depends on you.”

His son looked thoughtful. “I wish we lived at Bulma’s big house.”

Vegeta sighed, there he had it, Cabba’s input on the matter.

\--  
Bulma sat curled up in a chair, wearing one of Vegeta’s ‘Badman’ sweatshirts, gazing out her window at West City. She pulled one of the sleeves to her nose and inhaled deeply, his wonderfully unique scent still present in the soft material. A small sob escaped her lips as she flashed back to their fight. Her eyes were raw from crying and her heart ached.

A short time later she heard his footsteps and without turning said, “What are you doing here? It’s Monday morning, you should be at work.”

“You never answered your phone. I was worried.” His voice was quiet, careful.

“Well as you can see, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern.”

He reached out for her and she let him pull her up, but remained stiff in his arms. He pressed his face into her hair. “Talk.”

“What else can I say Vegeta? I asked you to move in with me and you said you couldn’t risk it for something not permanent.”

“That’s not exactly…” he trailed off and swallowed. “What if we started alternating full weeks instead of only weekends. You stay at my place for a week, then Cabba and I stay here for a full week. We try that for a while and if it works, we can revisit living here all the time.”

“Vegeta...I am not trying to force you and Cabba into living with me. If it’s not what you want…”

He let out a frustrated breath. “Woman, I never said it wasn’t what I wanted, I said it was too soon.”

She looked up, his black eyes boring into hers. He kissed her gently on the lips, then whispered against her mouth. “I also, I owe you an apology. You have never given me any reason to think you aren’t fully committed to both Cabba and me.”

Vegeta sat in the chair, pulling Bulma into his lap. His hands ran over her stomach and back under the oversized sweatshirt. Bulma knew he found comfort in her touch, in the warmth of her skin against his.

He buried his face in her neck and continued, “It has been just Cabba and me for almost five years. Nappa and Okara are back in his life now and of course you...You have to expect me to make some mistakes.”

The tears started again. “I’m sorry I didn’t answer your calls.” She kissed him, “I’m sorry I got so upset, I love you both so much…I would like to try your test run scenario.”

Vegeta kissed her then, “Pack a bag Woman, we are starting today.”


End file.
